An Angel's Tear
by EterNite
Summary: Semi Alternate Universe. When the first years come to Hogwarts, Harry Potter is not among them. What has happened to our dear savior? Read to find out! HPSS/SSHP/Snarry! Fairly original plotline!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know you guys are going to hate me for starting ANOTHER hpss story which will be sporadically updated at the risk of slowing the others down, but this is a good one, I promise! I think I actually finally DISCOVERED AN ORIGINAL IDEA!! It's a miracle…**

**The Angel's Tear, Chapter One.**

Dumbledore sat, his head between his hands, utterly devastated by the events of the year. A full week had passed since the first years' entrance ceremony, at which young Harry Potter was shockingly absent. His letter had shown up as received, but upon inspection, it seemed to have been tampered with, something that had never happened in the history of the school. It was as if Harry Potter had never existed.

Severus Snape had gone over to the house of Potter's guardians on his orders, only to find that the Dursleys' had no memory of the boy whatsoever. He had tried hundreds upon hundreds of tracking spells, potions, and even divine pleading, to no avail. Every spell ran blank, every potion either exploded or turned to water, and no gods had answered his most desperate prayer (although he had not really expected them to).

Only one option remained available to him. He would have to use the Devil's Touch– A potion so rare and powerful that it could transport one person directly to the location of another with just a thought. The potions rare ingredients made it highly unstable, and the only man who could handle the delicate and rare kirin's horn which gave the potion its power was his very own potions master, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore hated to send Snape on what would probably turn out to be a simple mission, but he had no other option. No material objects could be sent with the potion's drinker, lest they either disappear or end up as part of the person when they reappeared. Snape was the only man who could make the Angel's Tear, which would counteract the Devil's Touch and send them back to Dumbledore, a process very similar to that of using the Devil's Touch. Naturally, if the potions were normal, it would be possible for Snape to merely apparate them back, but in coincidence with the name of the potion, the Devil's Touch would slowly deteriorate into a poison, and the only cure was the Angel's Tear.

Dumbledore's eyes flared, a bout of frustration possessing him. If Severus were to get Potter back fast, he would have to start immediately.

Surprisingly, informing Severus of his assignment was not a difficult task. The man understood the need for desperate measures, and with only a murmured "Why do we need the bloody Potter boy anyway", he was off to make the potion. Largely due to the kirin's horn Snape's teacher had handed down to him, the potion was ready within the month.

"Remember, Severus. Find the boy, act kindly to him, explain our world to him, and as soon as he trusts you, begin preparation of the Angel's Tear. If you send a letter along, I will send someone to you with a piece of your kirin's horn. I don't want you to come back immediately, but to try to build up a mentorship with the boy. If he trusts you blindly, he will become our perfect hero." Severus gave a brief nod, slipping his robe over his shoulders and allowing it to pool at his feet. He held the jeweled vial in one of his large hands, pulled off the cork, and allowed the single drop of liquid inside to drop onto his tongue. Flinging the vial away from him, Severus disappeared without a sound, leaving only a pile of robes and shattered glass to verify his existence.

**PAGEBREAK1790 **

Whatever he had expected for his twenty-second birthday, Edward Smithesson had not expected this. He had planned the day for months, making sure to finish his newest manuscript well before, and to visit his parents in the countryside manor where they resided. Finally, the day had come, and he had just sat down to tea when a naked man appeared out of thin air, hovering for a moment before becoming acquainted with gravity. The man fell on top of Edward, spilling tea all over his lightly-colored floors, and crushing the single chair which he had inhabited.

The man rose and dusted himself off, in as regal a manner as a naked man could. A thick silence saturated the air as emerald eyes met onyx. The man seemed surprised; Edward was not. He briefly wondered if the man had planned to fall out of the air, shock clouding his brain. A moment passed as the man broke his stare, then–

"Could I get some clothes, perhaps?"

**#!&Y()(Iu&# AFGHSDAGHJ!!**

**So…. How was it? :D Once again, I apologize for my seemingly random thought process**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... just... wow... I actually updated something!!! *cries* This chapter is a bit sketchy, as I wrote it while half asleep, but please enjoy! **

Angels Tear Chapter 2

"So.... you say you're name is Severus Snape?" Edward asked, idly swirling his tea.

"Yes."

"And you appeared out of thin air in my tearoom because you're a wizard, who used a "transportation potion" to find a lost child and ended up here, although I can assure you, I do not hide random children in my closets."

"That is correct. There was nothing wrong with the potion. He must be here."

"So you wish me to help me find this child, as I apparently must have some connection to him."

"There's no other reason for the potion to bring me to you. If it were impossible to reach the child himself, the potion sends the drinker to the person closest to them."

"Furthermore, after I find the child, you will erase all my memories of this event."

"It cannot be helped."

"Amazing, and the world believes the novels I write to lack realism." That caused Severus to pause in shock. _'The boy's a writer? He looks like a high school student!"_

"A writer, you say? Out of curiosity, just how old are you?"

"Actually, by chance, today happens to be my twenty-second birthday. And yourself?"

"I don't believe it is necessary for you to know that, sir." Severus responded in a scathing tone. Harry shook it off.

"Well, your tale of wizards and magic is very elaborate, but--" Severus cut him off.

"It is the truth"

"BUT, as I was saying, oddly enough, I believe you." There was silence, followed by an awkward coughing sound.

"Why? I expected much more of a fight."

"Well, I would be quite the hypocrite, no?" Edward moved his hand, and with that, Severus noticed that the man's teacup was hovering exactly where his hand had been only a split second ago.

"So you will help me?" A sparkle lit up Edward's amused eyes.

"Oh yes, but I will require something in return."

"And what is that?" Severus's voice took on a darker tone as suspicion boiled up.

"Teach me your potions."

"Very well, we have a deal." Their hands met in a firm shake, Edward's finely manicured hands meeting Severus's own stained digits without hesitation.

"Severus." The man turned to face his younger companion, who held a small parchment in his hand.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Might I inquire as to who the boy you are looking for is?"

"He is an eleven year old boy, most likely spoiled beyond belief. I have only seen him in person once, and at that time he was a mere baby, but if he's anything like his father, he will have messy black hair and the pompous manner to outshine any lord. His most distinguished trait is a scar on his forehead, in the shape of a jagged lightning bolt." Edward's eyes widened slightly, so slightly that Severus wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been completely concentrated on the other's face.

"I see... perhaps..."

"What is that letter?" Severus asked, indicating the paper in Edward's hand.

"My dearest sister Jeanine writes me from time to time. She has sent me notice of her upcoming wedding, which shall take place sometime next month. It is her wish that I attend."

"And will you?" Severus inquired.

"Naturally, she has done a great deal for me, and is the only reason I can live my life freely. Her fiancé is the wealthy second son of a neighboring lord, and has promised us his inheritance if they marry."

"Surely your sister is not so beautiful, that a wealthy aristocrat will give up his entire fortune for her." Harry's face curved into a twisted smile.

"The young lord is not after wealth, but title. We are the closest living relatives to King George III, short of his beautiful children-- my father was the seventh child of Prince Frederick, the father of our great King. He was the twin of Prince Henry, but he was gravely ill as a child, and was never presented as one of Prince Frederick's children. His Majesty had always been fond of father, and so upon his marriage, father was granted a dukedom just outside of London." Severus was stunned into silence, but quickly recovered.

"King George III died long ago, child. Queen Elizabeth is the current ruling monarch."

"That cannot be true! There would've been announcements and mourning if the King had died. King George's heir is to be George IV!" At this point, Severus began to think him mad. King George III had lived during the 18th century.

"Very well then, If you are truly royalty, why do you live in this small apartment? Surely," he said in a mocking tone, "A great lord such as yourself would be able to find more suitable accommodations?" Severus was not pleased. _'If I had known he was insane, I would have left immediately.'_

Harry sighed.

"I was adopted. At the time of my adoption, my parents were unable to conceive a child. My sisters Jeanine and Eliza were born after I was adopted, Eliza only a year after, and Jeanine six years after. I was trained as heir in order to preserve the Smithesson line, but as I currently wish to continue my studies, and Jeanine takes the picture of a perfect lady, her husband will be the one to inherit our lands. While Jeanine and Eliza were always very well taken care of by our dear parents, they did not hold me in such a high regard. After the ladies were born, I was no longer necessary to ensure the survival of the Smithesson line, and so I was quickly disposed of, sent off to a private school in Kent. From there I graduated with the highest honors at a young age, and studied at the most prominent university in London. Now, I support myself off the royalties from my novels. I do not like to stand out, and I am aware of the dangers of relying on such an unstable source of income as writing usually gives. This apartment is perfect for a person like me, as I am quite tired of fusses being made in public."

"I see now. I...... I apologize. I was rather insensitive when I asked you about this. May I ask you for the current date?"

"August 8th, 1790."

"I see. I was in the wrong."

"It's quite all right."

"Moving on, if you were adopted, where did you come from originally?"

"St. Cremerie's Orphanage. It's a small place which abuses the children terribly and sells them on the slave market. I was lucky enough to be one of the few people who were bought by kind masters." Severus motioned for Edward to stop.

"Abuse? Was this..." Edward's voice broke into a soft whisper.

"Yes, the father of St. Cremerie's Orphanage took a liking to hitting me when I first arrived there, at age two. I remember it clearly. His fondness continued until I was adopted, at age six. After that, I would sometimes find notes appearing from him out of nowhere, and I soon discovered that, just like in the orphanage, it was necessary to lock any doors in the mansion when I slept. By the time I was twelve, he was gone, but my parents had by then begun to lose interest in me. I followed the strict rules of lordship to a T, but was quickly thrown aside."

"I am sorry for judging you, Lord Smithesson,"

"Edward is fine."

"Then please feel free to call me Severus." he replied gruffly.

"Well then, Severus, would you care to go shopping with me?" The abrupt change in subject did not surprise Severus at all. Something was haunting the younger man, and he had no wish to discuss it. _'Perhaps someday he will feel free to discuss all the burdens of his heart with me.' _That thought shocked Severus most of all. _'Why do I feel such a need to be accepted by him?'_

Edward swiftly braided his hair and donned his best vestments, before heading into the living room to meet his already groomed future teacher. Edward led the way to the door, holding it open as Severus passed through, before joining him in the street. A small brown carriage flew down the street, nearly spraying Severus with mud.

"Why, exactly am I here, Edward?" Edward laughed, his eyes dancing.

"We must pick out some suitable garments for you, if you are going to be staying with me." Severus glared.

"I hope that's not all. I didn't agree to come with you in order to shop for _garments._" Edward just smirked and walked away.


End file.
